the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 12 palace above the day (annotated)
Annotations for palace above the day, the twelfth chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 268 The river boats are vague from DAWN OVER THE MOUNTAINS The city is silent, Sound drains away, Buildings vanish in the light of dawn, Cold sunlight comes on the highest peak, The thick dust of night Clings to the hills, / The earth opens, The river boats are vague, The still sky -- The sound of falling leaves. A huge doe comes to the garden gate, Lost from the herd, Seeking its fellows. Tu Fu (712 – 770) was a prominent Chinese poet of the Tang dynasty. Along with Li Bai (Li Po), he is frequently called the greatest of the Chinese poets Page 269 chiak buay liao cannot finish eating tum sim greedy lagi too afrojack Nick van de Wall (born 9 September 1987), professionally known as Afrojack, is a Dutch DJ, record producer and remixer Page 270 blue pill like in collage + because the car has blue neon lights; green lights or red rich guys can do what poor armenians cannot maseelis rich guys car mat rokers "hillbillies" listening to metal and rock fiak fuck tecnoprenners young rich guys saht saht boh chioh so cool that there is no smile. Springs from those "cool" types you see in magazine ads who always look frosty, grouchy or dazed meenite midnight vesak Buddhist holiday, commemorating the birth, enlightenment (nirvāna), and death (Parinirvāna) of Gautama Buddha lelong to sell off cheaply in a clearance sale jilo zero Page 272 bow ties servants. Men: Pink Pearl, Copper azure (jude boys), Orange onix. Women: Rose with yellow, Chocolate cherry Page 273 you better work bitch Britney Spears – Work Bitch riri rihanna arbo of course/and then sial lah Exclamation of surprise or disbelief Старик явно спятил, иначе бы не привел сюда этого ублюдка. Следи, чтобы они не обокрали его. The old man is obviously crazy, otherwise he would not have brought here this bastard. Watch that they do not rob him. Page 274 “Он уже давно ничево не видит.” “He has seen nothing for a while.” makan eat, swallow Page 275 gostun turn around ad go back chap cheng mongrel, crossbreed swee pretty mm sam mm say "not 3, not 4" - the equivalent of the English phrases "neither here nor there" or "neither fish nor fowl". Often used to dismiss a really stupid idea macam like 其皆有 Its all to have. (Cantonese) 谢谢 Thank you ah soh Generic name used to address an older (though not necessarily old) lady. Sometimes used as a pejorative term for a sloppily-dressed woman ah chek "Uncle", a generic name used to address an older man Page 276 Nicole Chen Asia's most successful female DJ Gayle San female Dj ouy ekil tsuj m'i I’m just like you – Skrillex – Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites: Backwards: I'm just like you... you don't need to hide... For I am just like you / Yes, oh my God! '' ''Poltergeist... I'm a coward too.. '' ''You don't need to hide, my friend, for I'm just like you atas haughty, arrogant cheena A pejorative term used to describe a 'mainlander', a Chinese national, a minor 'foreign talent' with the implied attributes of opportunism, rudeness and boorishness. suah koo mountain tortoise”. Used to describe or suggest someone as being unsophisticated and ignorant. The Singlish equivalent of a “country bumpkin” or a “hick” lurf love Page 277 此地岂非奇,靖靖? Isn’t this place odd, jingjing? 里真高,但是至少这个屋子没有窗户. I’'m really high, but at least this room has no windows. 且一无用火炉. And a useless stove. 吾等须速辞別. I and others must quickly say farewell. tigers singapore beer Page 278 wah lan eh „oh penis“, wow, damn terbalik “upside down” or “inside out”. Sometimes used to mean a reversal fuck spider Of uncertain origin, this term often connotes extreme frustration. The general consensus is that it originates from the Army (the source of many creative Singlishphrases), where a "spider" was dirt in the barrel of one's rifle. If during inspection, you found a "spider" in your rifle, you'd have to strip it and clean it all over again. Hence, "fuck spider" would either be a common expletive amongst recruits, or an exhortation by an annoyed inspecting officer/NCO. Some, however, believe it dates back to an old practice amongst boys to catch spiders in the undergrowth, house them in small boxes and make them fight jude pretty ai ya ? aiya: a chinese word used to express disappointment or when something wrong/bad happens Page 279 arbo of course chiak leow bee literally meaning to "eat rice till it's finished". It describes something as useless or a big waste si beh lao kwee embarass himself lui money borak to talk idly Page 280 '-有钱的时候没时间' Money is not time. (time was currency in Only Revolutions) 没钱的时候有时间? Do not have the money at the time? Page 281 you against yourself www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1Wpk9aBkSo fox and wolves www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NVrJMjcIDw sword xhin's record 此乃其鹰之宿 This is the eagle room. Page 282 kia si lang to scare even the dead" or "to scare people to death". Either way, it is used when one has been given a fright. 如果你肯制, 请让佢为我哋解释一下呢度嘅意义 If you are willing to make, please let Drainage sense for me to explain what degree Die generous. (???) (Cantonese?) / let canal to explain the significance of what I Die generous degree - basically, auntie want jingjing to ask about the way of death, how raeden is dying? apulian Apulia - region of Italy in Southern Italy glaux skyphos owl cup owl The owl spirit animal is emblematic of a deep connection with wisdom and intuitive knowledge. If you have the owl as totem or power animal, you’re likely to have the ability to see what’s usually hidden to most. When the spirit of this animal guides you, you can see the true reality, beyond illusion and deceit. The owl also offers for those who have it a personal totem the inspiration and guidance necessary to deeply explore the unknown and the magic of life. (Spiritanimal.info) + Twin Peaks? possible reason why auntie is talking about death: The traditional meaning of the owl spirit animal is the announcer of death, most likely symbolic like a life transition, change lakshmi the Hindu goddess of wealth, love, prosperity (both material and spiritual), fortune, and the embodiment of beauty ulooka The Owl, or the Ulooka in Sanskrit, is Devi Lakshmi's vahana or familiar. Though this bird appears to be the unlikeliest vehicle for the Goddess, there is a deep spiritual significance as to why this creature is her mount. The owl, in the Bhagavad Gita is likened to an enlightened person and especially one who remains steadfast in the face of either adversity or joy. The owl has a sort of stoical attitude to life engendered by wisdom. Thus in Hindu mythology the Goddess Lakshmi is said to be the mistress of spiritual wisdom. By keeping the owl as her vehicle, she symbolically indicates the wisdom within and also her ability to keep ignorance under control. The Ulooka is also a bird that sleeps during the day and flies and hunts through the night. In Hindu symbolic thought this ability to ignore the pleasures of the day but seek the spiritual wealth of the night is part of the sadhu’s and spiritual seekers journey (dollsofindia) zun a type of ancient Chinese bronze or ceramic wine vessel, sometimes in the shape of an animal, dating from the Shang Dynasty Page 283 burney relief Mesopotamian terracotta plaque in high relief of the Isin-Larsa- or Old-Babylonian period, depicting a winged, nude, goddess-like figure with bird's talons, flanked by owls, and perched upon supine lions (Wikipedia) cock talk the act of engaging in idle banter or perhaps more literally "talking nonsense" kong chiao weh Hokkien phrase literally meaning "to speak bird language". Probably derived from "talk cock" lei gong literally: "Lord of Thunder" or "God of Thunder", is the Chinese traditional religious and Taoist deity. In Taoism, when so ordered by heaven, Lei Gong punishes both earthly mortals guilty of secret crimes and evil spirits who have used their knowledge of Taoism to harm human beings. Lei Gong is said to be extremely prudish, and will not enter a house where copulation is taking place (Wikipedia) Ascalaphus Son of Acheron and Orphne. Askalaphos was the custodian of the orchard of Hades. He told the other gods that Persephone had eaten a pomegranate in the Underworld. He was punished by being changed into an owl. After being transformed into a screech owl, he became the familiar bird of Hades, god of the underworld + Stravinsky's Persephone opera can be heard on radio on page 459 kena sai to get into trouble. Literally, "got hit by shit." makan eat, swallow 靖靖,我哋嚟过呢度 Jingjing, we've been here before. lurf love 谁是我们? Who are "we"? Page 287 03:47:18 the whole chapter is only 15:45 minutes 味之奇也.未曾与君同往一处,且相处时多. “That’s strange. I have not been in the same place with Jun in a long time.” (Jun = lord, ruler) Pages 288-289 ENTR’ACTE Two – Asters for more about Entr'actes, see link Asters The name aster is believed coming from a derived Greek word “star” because it resembles the star. As far as its function as a symbol is concerned, there are so many representations and so many meanings. During ancient times, people believed that the perfume from burned leaves of aster plants would drive the evil serpents away. Another one comes from Greek, when goddess Asterea cried the flower came to world that is why it is considered as a love charm that has mystical powers. On every grave of French soldiers, there are asters being laid signifying a symbol for their wish of a revised ending to the battle. For today, people commonly see it as a symbol of both love and patience. Sometimes, it is set to express suspicion on whether we are faithful as lovers. hebrew Petals until Eternity and to inifinity To our enlightened accounts The flowers of esther, cannot count Category:Annotations